Malice in Wonderland
Malice In Wonderland is the 157th episode of Charmed. Episode Information :Season 8 :Episode No. 02 :Original Airdate October 02, 2005 Plot The Charmed Ones are still in hiding and the demon Haas suspects that they are alive. He and another demon, Black Heart, are luring teenagers into an Alice-in-Wonderland world, to try to lure the sisters out. The missing teenagers are later found babbling. Billie gets word of the disappearances and prepares to go after the demons. Paige gets pulled over for running a stop sign. The policewoman gets word of one of the missing teenagers found and Paige is spared getting a ticket. She decides she wants to become a cop. Black Heart lures a young man, Alastair, into an alley. He steps near a hole and is drawn into it. He finds himself trapped in a dark tunnel and surrounded by demons, including Haas. Billie arrives, but the demon has got away. Paige goes to the police department but the recruitment officer is skeptical, thinking Paige doesn't have the stamina to do the job. She flips him over and now he's convinced. However, in her first day at the academy, she hears Billie's "jingle" and leaves. Billie is fighting with Black Heart and Paige orbs in. Black Heart escapes and Billie blames Paige. They fight, but are evenly matched. Paige knocks off Billie's black wig and Billie leaves. Paige then finds an innocent whom Black Heart had been after. Haas suspects Paige is the one who chased Black Heart away. Paige scries using Billie's wig. She orbs to Billie's room and talks to her. Paige wants to know what Billie knows about the disappearances. Billie says she is self-taught and tells Paige about the Alice-like names, and about how she scries for demons using a GPS unit and a computer. The newspaper hires "Julie Bennet" to replace Phoebe, not knowing that she is in fact Phoebe. Phoebe's latest beau, Dex Lawson, had suggested it. Billie enters the tunnel, but Haas and Black Heart catch her and send her into the Alice-in-Wonderland world. She hears voices and sees bizarre and frightening images all around her. She finds herself in a courtroom and Haas and Black Heart menace her -- but then Black Heart catches fire and explodes. Haas now knows the Charmed Ones are alive, but the sisters throw potions and vanquish him. Billie joins forces with the Charmed Ones, offering to fight some of the demons in return for training. Paige has changed her mind about being a cop, but has connected with a cop she met in the academy. Powers :Haas / Telekinesis / Magic School Doors / Magic School :Haas / Energy Ball / -- / Magic School :Haas / Energy Ball / -- / Magic School :Haas / Energy Ball / -- / Magic School :White Rabbit / Disappear / Herself / Alley :White Rabbit / ShapeShift / Human Form / Alley :White Rabbit / Energy Ball / -- / Alley :White Rabbit / Energy Ball / -- / Alley :White Rabbit / Energy Ball / -- / Alley :White Rabbit / Energy Ball / -- / Alley :White Rabbit / Energy Ball / -- / Alley :Paige / Orb / Herself / Alley :White Rabbit / Disappear / Herself / Alley :Paige / Orb / Herself / Alley :Paige / Orb / Herself / Alley :Billie / Telekinesis / Athame / Alley :Paige / Tekenetic-Orb / Chair / Billie's Dorm :Paige / Orbs / Herself / Billie's Dorm :Haas / Telekinesis / Billie / Sewer :Haas / Shimmers / Himself / Wonderland Spells *Paige scrys for Billie using her wig. *Billie scrys for the White Rabbit. Potions *Power of Three potion to vanquish Haas. Evil Vanquished #Piper blows up The White Rabbit. #The Charmed Ones throw a potion at Haas. Innocents Saved #Billie saves one of the "Alice" girls. #The Charmed Ones save Billie. Innocents Lost #Allison #Alisha #Alex #Allister #Alexis #Alice Robbins, the fourth victim found. Triva: . This episode references to Sex and the City alot. . We learn that Phoebe is a fan of Sex and the City. . Phoebe is a narrator for nearly every new scene just as Carrie in Sex and the City 802